Automated systems for providing service to customers, for example mobile phone retail store customers, may be complicated. A clerk may use a user interface provided by a computer to enter customer information and/or service selections as well as a model identity of the mobile phone. The process of completing a mobile phone purchase transaction and service activation can involve making several selections on each of a plurality of different user interface screens. In some cases, the selections must be made in the correct order or the process may fail or need to be repeated. Thus, users of complex automated systems desirably are trained in the use of the automated system.